Say Goodbye to Tomorrow
by Ever.nobody
Summary: I didn't know who they were; I still don't. I only know what I have done to them, how I changed their lives and how they changed mine. If I hadn't done her bidding, this wouldn't have happened, but I'm not sure it would have been any better that way. - The story of Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene's Somebodies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, another fanfiction for you. I hope this one will get further than my last one, as I have more muse for this one. This story is basically about the four Nobodies who's Somebodies and pasts are unknown and their lives leading up to their deaths and rebirths as Nobodies. So, the alias's for this story:**

**Demyx: Myde**

**Luxord: Rould**

**Marluxia: Lumaria**

**Larxene: Renale**

**Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER;; I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

A story unlike many others, this is not a fairytale. It does not start with "once upon a time" or "long ago, in a faraway place" nor does it end in "happily ever after." I am sorry to say it, but the characters of this story will never have a happily ever after, not even in their second or third lives, but all will agree this is these events were the farthest from it they were likely to get. It all started one day, with the girl of lightning, a Darkside, and a mission.

Agrabah was not the lightning wielder's favorite place. Filled with sandstorms that whipped her hair and filled it with half the desert and the long, narrow maze of streets, even the criminals she met with there were lower on her list than most, kidnapping princesses and having dreams of becoming genies. They should have the common sense to know nothing good will happen, but then again, common sense was most likely beyond Jafar.

The lightning wielder vainly tried to blow a strand of hair out of her face, but it just fell once again, this time in and even more inconvenient spot. She hated how her employer forced her to "fit in" with the locals, meaning no clothes from her true home, Radiant Garden, no flashy weapons, and she could not style her hair in the antennas that were most normal with her (But even if she could, she had yet to find a single container of hair spray).

"Long time no see, princess." A voice – a very _familiar _voice – called after her. The lightning wielder turned on her heel, eyes as sharp as he blue and yellow daggers as she warned him against continuing the conversation. "Whoa!" He said, holding up black gloved hands, "I'm unarmed."

"What do you want this time?" She growled, turning to continue her struggle through the confusing streets.

"I'm not here for you, just in the neighborhood, and an old friend happened to catch my eye." He hurried after her, his hood falling to reveal green eyes that made her want to either punch the man or trust him cunning ways.

The lightning wielder scoffed, "We are far from friends."

"Ex-coworker then; we did work together at Ansem's castle in Radiant Garden when he needed help with his things." He replied, a statement which was received by a bitterly muttered:

"Before you disappeared…"

"Ah, but you know I always talked of disappearing and visiting other worlds. Why was it such a shock to you when I actually did it?"

"Because of when it was!" The girl yelled, finally turning to face him. "You had to leave when the heartless were becoming stronger, the Nobodies started to appear, and the apprentices vanished! You even convinced Isa to go with you, which I never thought anyone could do! I thought something had happened; I thought you had died." She soon realized what she had said, turning and hurrying forward to hide her blush.

"Hey, I'm not that easy to catch. I'm the great and wonderful A- Lea; got it memorized. It takes more than some lousy heartless to kill me."

"Yeah, I got it memorized." The girl sighed. She turned to her friend and said a tired, "Can you just leave?"

"Sure," Lea said, a barely detectable hint of disappointment creeping into his voice. He turned, and a large portal of blackness that the girl had seen him make many times before appeared. Just before walking through, he turned, and all traces of disappointment now gone, he called, "See you soon, Relane!"

"See ya," She called back after the portal had closed, taking the red-hair man along with it. She walked forward to find her target, the streets seeming emptier and quieter now that the obnoxious Lea had departed.

Relane walked on, finally finding herself staring up at the large palace. The place glittered like sunset, clean colors that blended with the sand surroundings and large, golden adornments wherever the eyes landed. She knew she had come to the right place and with a mighty heave, pushed the large doors open and invited herself in.

Having briefed herself with the people and history of Agrabah, Relane knew of its shady street people and harsh conditions outside the kingdom boundaries, but Relane was clueless as to its princess. As part of her mission, Relane was to protect the princess of heart, Jasmine, in Agrabah and defeat the large heartless that was indirectly threatening her heart; this meant that Relane had to locate both the princess and the heartless. When learning more about the world, the girl had started to form a mental imagine of the princess. Beautiful, as each of the princesses were, and intelligent, as to avoid the street's criminals, Jasmine was tough and willing to defend herself, a strong girl – physically and mentally – wearing the color of royalty and jewels that sparkled like her heart.

You could imagine Relane's surprise when she collided with a girl the almost polar opposite of her vision.

"I'm sorry," The girl said, her face hidden by a brown hood. She stood and held out a hand to help Relane off the floor.

The lightning wielder ignored it and stood, then looked at the unknown girl, her eyes widening. The girl held herself like royalty, and although she was dressed in rags, her shoes were more expensive than any others she had seen here, and this girl was in the palace. With no other princesses or a queen in the castle, Relane could only assume. "Are you Jasmine?"

Jasmine nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the ground started to shake. Relane hurried outside, not bothering to say anything to the princess before leaving.

The creature had apparently fallen from the sky, as it stood in the center of a large crater in the palace's courtyard. It stood taller than Relane could ever hope to jump, its yellow eyes scanning the surrounding area. The creature's skin was pure black, the purebred heartless's feet were similar to the shoes of elves, and from its back sprouted two small wings, much too small to be used for anything other than appearance. Its head resembled that of Medusa's, as it was covered in black tentacles, but it's most noticeable feature was the large heart-shaped hole in the center of its chest.

Darkside.

* * *

Darksides generally were not hard, just annoying, as the opponent had to wait for it to bend down to do any real damage. Relane knew this, and waited as the Darkside's yellow eyes finally rested on her and it reached out a long arm. Relane was ready, knowing the Darkside's habits, and cast Thundaga before rolling to the side. She planned to make quick work of the heartless and leapt forward, slashing its wrist with relentless slashes and casting Thundaga once again. The heartless lifted its hand and the process repeated twice more: Thundaga, dodge, attack, Tundaga dodge. Finally, Relane backed away, she cast Cura, feeling her strength return. With new vigor and determination, the girl leapt forward, two of her daggers leaping from her hand and into the monster's forearm. It threw its head back and roared, throwing its hand down in retaliation. This was all Relane needed it to do, and she cast her grand finale.

The lightning wielder split; first a sole yellow haired nymph, then a second appeared beside her. A third and a fourth soon followed, and suddenly seven copies surrounded the original. Eight deadly Relanes; they struck as once and surged at the Darkside, and in a flash of daggers, lighting, and black, the heartless' destruction was complete and all seven copies returned to their original.

Relane turned and walked towards the desert, her black combat boots echoing over the empty courtyard. Her yellow tank top was torn, the blue one under it lopsided and from her dust covered, black jeans she produced a small device. She brought it to her mouth and said, "It's handled," before bringing it up to her ear to hear the response.

"Good," said the voice on the other end. "You'll be receiving your next assignment soon."

Relane snapped the phone shut and walked on, heading to her Gummi Ship and back to Radiant Garden.

* * *

**Chapter One complete. Next chapter introduces one of my favorite characters to write. Reviews are much appreciated, please and thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Before we may continue on with our story, we must first venture to a new world, the world of a young man named Myde, the youngest son of Chief Coral, head of the Atlantica P.D. Myde lived in the shadow of his father and three older siblings. Myde was a weakling, unable to even hope to match his family's achievements or make his own. The only thing Myde had going for him was his large blue eyes, perfect pout, and musical ability. "Melodious" some called him; "Better thank melodious" others would argue. One more thing though:

Myde was followed by a mermaid and her pet fish.

It wasn't so much following as it was stalking. The girl didn't stalk in a bad, creeper-like way, but more like that of a lost puppy. The red-headed mermaid would wait "discreetly" by the castle gate until Myde came into view, heading towards his favorite diner for breakfast. "Myde! I didn't expect to see you here" was her normal greeting, although sometimes it would vary to some random piece of trivia that lowered Myde's IQ points or just a loud, fangirl squeal. Myde would often start the day with a headache from her high voice, as she did not know the meaning of silence.

Take now for example. "Myyyyyyyyyde!" The high-pitched voice squealed.

Headache burgeoning, Myde turned just as the voice's owner plowed into him, wrapping herself around his arm. "Hi, Ariel." Myde said, his voice less than pleased. He did not bother to try and pry Ariel off as she would just reattach herself. He knew; he had tried.

Ariel took no note of Myde's behavior, as usual, and instead said, "I wanna show you something!" She sped off out of the city, dragging her unwilling companion behind her.

Myde now floated, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose in hope of lessening his headache. So far, his endeavor had been fruitless, as Ariel had not stopped singing since she had arrived. First singing one of Myde's favorites "The Sitar Song" in a very off key voice, then singing all ninety-nine verses of the infamous "99 Pieces of Shell on the Floor" and now, very loudly (and quite obnoxiously), singing "Under the Sea" as her pet entrée hummed along. Myde was about at the breaking point.

* * *

Ariel suddenly stopped her song and, with a gasp, raced to the ocean floor. She stopped at a large boulder and turned, making rapid "hurry" motions with her hands. The pet, Flounder, rushed to Ariel – he had never been very comfortable around Myde – leaving the aforementioned merman to follow behind, quite reluctantly, towards what he could only assume was utter doom.

"Ready?" Ariel asked when he arrived. "You have to close your eyes." Myde did as he was told as it would get the pain over with sooner. In his blindness, he heard the boulder move out of place, and suddenly felt Ariel's hands on his back, pushing him forward into unknown territory.

"Okay," Ariel said after a moment. "Open your eyes." Human trinkets were placed everywhere one placed their eyes. Statues and jewelry and forks and... just… everything. Myde, in a sort of daze, swam over to a small box. Lifting the delicately carved lid, Myde found it contained three things: a message in a bottle, a pair of eyeglasses and a small ring. When he first opened the box, Myde's eyes passed over the ring, but after a second take, Myde noticed the ring, nestled into the box's corner. He picked it up. The silver band was accented by a small, blue gem that glistened in the light. Carved into the band were the words "To my beloved." Myde stared at the ring, not notiving Ariel until she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want it?" Ariel asked, her eyes glued to the ring. Myde nodded, speechless.

"I have to go," Myde said, grpping the ring and rushing out, leaving a shocked Ariel behind.

Myde lay in his bed, staring at the ring. He could not stop thinking about the things he had seen in Ariel's grotto. So many human things, Myde wondered where Ariel had found it all. He could not imagine the use of some of the items, others he could not imagine how one could lose.

The ring haunted his thoughts as well, thinking about the "beloved" who had lost it; a human, with legs and feet and toes. Who breathed air and lived on the sand, not in water. Who dreamed of exploration and lived for the day. The more Myde thought about the foreign species, the more intrigued Myde became by them. What would it be like; to be human?

The blonde haired boy had no idea what he was doing, but suddenly, he found himself wandering through the quiet city. He was still lost in his thoughts of humans when a voice sounded in his head.

"So," The voice said, "You wish to be human." A wicked cackle then filled his thoughts.

"Who are you?" Myde said aloud, looking around for signs of life. Then the voice's statement registered in his mind. "What do you know of the humans?" He yelled.

"Plenty," The voice replied. "Go to the surface; now!"

_Why should I listen?_ Myde thought. _Why shouldn't I?_ Myde, in an act that he was sure was pure stupidity, swam towards the surface.


End file.
